


A Powered Exoskeleton

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Cards Against Humanity Cards Prompts [19]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Implied Relationships, Iron Man Suit - Freeform, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The avengers explaining what what the Iron man suit is in their own words</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Powered Exoskeleton

If you ask the Avengers to explain what Tony’s suit is they’d give you a variety of answers. 

Bruce would say it’s a powered exoskeleton.

Natasha was say that she doesn’t know and doesn’t care, as long as the “Light things on his hands” aren’t pointed at her.

Thor would say it’s a suit of iron, that's not actually made of iron.

Clint would say it's an awesome metal thing that Tony wears and shoots light out of his hands.

Tony? He would ask why it matters and walk away.

Steve would say it’s the thing that keeps Tony safe when he can’t do it himself.


End file.
